1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to form-enhancing device. More particularly, it relates to a form-enhancing undergarment which has a form-shaping pad incorporated therein.
2. The Prior Art
Undergarment such as girdles or panty girdles are known which provide body-confining and molding action. However, the prior art does not include undergarments which are designed to expand and shape the wearer.